


don't wanna light a fire (unless it will warm your heart)

by reshopgaypanda (echo_wolf)



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, F/F, and everyone loves christmas except april, blair and hannah raise a child, sterling is the favoritest aunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_wolf/pseuds/reshopgaypanda
Summary: Myka just wants to wants to perform at Willingham's Christmas showcase with her Aunt Sterling in attendance. Sterling somehow gets dragged into watching Myka for a week and finds out Willingham's new principal is none other than April Stevens.or, the mini-blair au but make it christmas
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Hannah B/Blair Wesley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. myka wesley burns and her wish

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine gave me a brilliant scenario where Sterling has to watch Blair's kid while Blair's away for work and gets called into the school for the kid's behavior. And, surprise, the headmistress/principal is April. 
> 
> This is actually part of a larger Banana au project I've been working on but shelved so I could make this idea into a fun little Christmas fic. Please tell me I'm not the only one that ironically shipped Hannah B and Blair and then clowned myself. 
> 
> For the purposes of my story and larger Banana universe I've been constructing, I assigned Hannah a last name and I'm just running with it. But her last name can be whatever your heart desires. 
> 
> Any mistakes you might find are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Myka Wesley Burns loves the holidays, especially Christmastime. Thanksgiving is when it starts to feel all cozy and it's almost like she can sense that change in the air. Then, December rolls around and becomes the time of year when wishes come true. This was the time of year when her two moms adopted her, when she got her first instruments, and even they got her the family dog.

Eight Christmases later and she has a big family that doesn't hate each other...too much at least. Her grandmothers are what Mom calls frenemies, whatever that means. She considers herself lucky, especially during the holidays.

Most of all, Christmas is when she used to see her aunt who lives up in New York. Some years, Myka was able to see her aunt for Thanksgiving and Christmas. That hasn't been the case the last three years. Her moms sat her down and explained why. She's surely not mad about her aunt spending all the holidays and special occasions with her girlfriend. The holidays don't really feel the same without her.

It's different this year. Myka can feel it in her bones. Her aunt's finally making an appearance, and she can hardly contain herself. The only thing that would make this Christmas perfect is if her aunt comes to see her perform at Willingham Academy's Christmas showcase. Myka's chomping at the bit for her to arrive so she can finally ask in person.

"Auntie Sterl's here!"

Myka is practically vibrating as she bounds for the door, but at a speed that isn't technically running to avoid a lecture from either Grandma Deb or Grandma Becky. They're both in the kitchen with Ma preparing dinner, so they're thankfully too preoccupied to notice. But, it almost feels like she can't get to the door fast enough. When Mom comes through the door expecting a hug, Myka (quietly) skids to a halt.

Mom doesn't make a move to take off her coat or her beanie, just standing in the foyer with arms set out expectantly, "Man, tough crowd. Not even a 'thank you for picking up Auntie Sterl from the airport and getting her here in one piece'?."

"Thank you, Mom." Myka then points out, "But do we really have to thank you when you arm wrestled Grandpa so you could pick up Auntie Sterl?"

"Hey, I won fair and square!"

"And she's kind of your favorite person in the world so you did that more for you than any of us."

"You're right. She's absolute precious cargo." She nods and grins at Myka, "You've made fine points, my lady. Can I _please_ get a hug?"

Myka rolls her eyes, but obliges her Mom with a hug. "You also said not to pick favorites because it hurts people's feelings."

"Technically, she only said that because it hurts _her_ feelings." Myka lifts her head and finds Ma, who's wiping her hands on the kitchen towel on her shoulder, standing in the hallway leading to Grandma Deb's kitchen.

Mom groans as Ma makes her way into the foyer, "Ugh, I cannot believe my wife and my daughter sassing me like this."

"Blair," With a roll of her eyes and an endeared smile, Ma retorts, "you should be used to it by now, love."

With mock show of betrayal and a hand to her own chest, Blair tries to act wounded, "Hannah, my dearest, how very dare you?"

Myka looks between her moms, now laughing and embracing, and makes a face, "Ew, are you two gonna kiss?"

Hannah fixes Myka's hair and kisses her on the head, "Why don't you go help your aunt with her bags? She's still outside."

"Don't have to tell me twice. Love you guys!" Myka pops her head out into the cold and spies her aunt near Mom's Bolt. "Auntie Sterl!"

"Mykes!" Sterling turns around and catches Myka as she runs into her arms. "My, you've grown! I've missed you, kiddo."

"I missed you! Ma sent me out here to help you with your bags." Myka says, going around her aunt to carry her duffel in one hand. She notices her aunt swipe at her face with her gloved hand. "Are you crying?"

Sterling takes a deep breath and shakes her head, "Yeah, but I'm fine. It's nice to be back. Thanks for helping me with my bags." Sterling chuckles and throws an arm over her niece's shoulders, "Your making out in the foyer aren't they?"

"Yup."

"You have to admit... they're kinda cute."

Myka smiles, brightly with a sense of pride, seeing her moms's silhouette through the window. "Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

In all her excitement, Myka bursts through the front door, shocking her parents, and announces to the house, "Everyone! Auntie Sterl is here!"

She grins up at her aunt, who looks terrified as everyone else emerges from the kitchen to greet her. Even Mom gives her a bear hug, even though she's probably given her one at the airport. Grandma Deb cries happy tears and Grandpa is weeping before he walked into the foyer.

Myka might only be eleven, but she's pretty sure this is what the holidays are supposed to feel like. Full of love, warmth, ...and ugly crying.

*

After dinner, Sterling doesn't even bother unpacking in her childhood room. She sets her duffel on a chair, and proceeds to look around at her old room that Debbie deliberately keeps as she left it years ago. It's been a while since she's been home, but the familiarity of it all brings her more comfort than she originally expected. It's a welcome surprise.

Blair pokes her head in from behind the door, "Oh, hey, there you are!"

"Yeah, I'm just, ya know, freshening up and taking a moment. It wasn't a long flight, but Thanksgiving travel is the worst."

"I bet, but everyone's excited that you're home for the weekend." Blair says with a grin. "Especially after we haven't seen you in like three Christmases."

"Ugh, Blair, this isn't where you try to convince me to stay until New Year's is it?" Sterling only says it because Blair literally tries every year. If she weren't in town, Blair would've been on FaceTime begging her to come home for the entirety of December.

Blair pretends to stroke her chin as if deep in thought, "I mean, I could. But, we all know you've grown an immunity to my puppy dog eyes."

Sterling narrows her eyes at her sister, "You're really going to use your own kid to guilt me into staying?"

"I would never." Blair dares act indignant, fooling neither of them.

"Blair, you're not above that."

"I'm not," Blair clarifies, "but she also has to be willing and I'm too proud to ask."

"Blair..."

"Oh, come on! You work non-stop and we haven't seen you in, like, three years! That's almost a full Olympic quad cycle. Journalists take breaks, don't they?" Blair argues, "It's not like you have someone else's family to visit this year, no offense. Besides, if you kept it up, my daughter will surely forget what you look like by the time she turns into an actual teenager."

Sterling makes sure to point out the flaws in her sister's argument, "That's really unfair and manipulative, Blair. I'm allowed to choose how to spend my Christmas."

"Yeah, and how's that?" Blair says, unimpressed and decidedly not convinced. "I know you're, like, mending a broken heart and all. But, you're not just gonna mope at work on Christmas, are you?"

"No," Sterling drags out her response, "I-I can do other non-mopey things that I-I'm...still deciding."

"Fine. I'm also going to choose to respect that, even if it kills me on the inside." Blair crosses her arms over her chest and mildly pouts, "But, if Hannah and I needed someone to look after Myka next week so we can track down a high-bounty skip, would you consider it?"

Sterling rolls her eyes and sighs with exasperation, "Alright, but only because I know how hard you two work to keep the bounty hunting business going and raise Myka at the same time. I'm surprised you won't ask the two doting grandmothers."

"That's obviously because we don't want them to parent our precious child in our absence...and they get all fussy if we ask one mom over the other. There's no reasoning with either of them when they're like that." Blair smirks, "Besides, I couldn't resist getting you to spend more time with your favorite sister and darling niece."

"Blair, you're my only sister. And even then, we're technically cous-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, sister!" Blair pulls her sister in for a hug, "I just miss you, okay?"

Sterling sighs, quickly realizing just how much she's missed her sister despite all their ridiculous banter, "Aw, Blair, me too."

Blair begins listing off other reasons for Sterling to stay for a week, much to Sterling's amusement, "Myka misses you, too, by the way. And as always Hannah needs someone on her side every now and then. She needs to be appreciated by someone other than me because she says I only do it because I'm obligated as her wife. And you're the only other person she'll believe."

Sterling pulls back and gives her a confused look, "Well, do you?"

"She's my wife! It's, like, part of the job description. I refuse to be a terrible wife, Sterling."

"Blair that's not what I--"

"--But she is also amazing and so woefully under-appreciated. I'm compensating for everyone else lacking in that department."

"Marriage has really changed you."

Blair exaggerates by pretending to stroke a long beard, "You'll understand some day."

Sterling scoffs, crossing her arms, "Yeah, find me someone to marry first."

"You got it, and I bet Myka would wanna help."

"Blair, I was kidding!"

"I wasn't!" Blair says before running in a full sprint out of Sterling's room.

Sterling chases after her, reminiscent of how they did growing up, "Blair!"

*

Blair races Sterling down the stairs and announces, "Hey Mykes! Sterling is staying until next weekend!"

Blair ruffles Myka's hair and goes off to find her wife in the kitchen, probably to tell her the news.

"You're staying?" Myka grins up at her aunt, who matches her expression.

The energy is infectious and Myka feels like she's got a chance to have the best Christmas ever.

Sterling wraps an arm over her shoulders, giving her a tight squeeze. "Sure am. Your moms are going on a work trip, so we get to hang out next week."

"Can you stay at our house this weekend?! We're breaking out the tree to decorate it and we can have a sleepover!"

"Only if your moms are okay with it." Myka gives her aunt a look, and Sterling elaborates, "Fine, if your Ma is okay with it."

"Please, Ma couldn't say no to you...or anyone really. She's been trying, but that's why her and Mom are perfect for each other."

"You know, every time I come to visit, the more you sound like your Mom." Sterling starts walking to the living room, and Myka follows suit.

"It's great, right? Ma thinks it's cute, anyway." Myka shrugs and plops down next to Sterling on the couch, "Can you help me pick out a song for the Christmas showcase?"

Sterling nods, pulling out her phone to do a Google search of Christmas songs, "Of course. Are you gonna sing or play an instrument?"

"I was kinda hoping both? Guitar, maybe?" Myka does the same on her phone, "I'm not that comfortable with the keyboard to perform in front of the school. And I don't want to lug my drum set to and from school."

"You're gonna rock it however you choose to perform. I'm sure of it."

"Auntie Sterl, you have to say that." Myka replies without looking up from her phone.

"Yeah, your Mom would never let me hear the end of it," Sterling muses as she searches up appropriate songs to play. "Oh, what about this song? It's a classic! And it should be a pretty simple four chord progression."

Myka looks over at Sterling's phone screen, but then shakes her head, "I'm pretty sure Last Christmas isn't on greenlit list."

"What? It's a classic! Who even made up this list?"

"The principal, duh." Myka hands over her own phone to show a list of sanctioned songs, "See?"

"Lame principal, if you ask me. Bet you they haven't even heard the Glee version, which honestly haunts me every year. But, it holds its own!" Sterling scrolls through the list, "How is When You Believe on this list? It's not even related to Christmas! Technically it's Jewish since Stephen Schwartz wrote it."

"Not to mention it's about Jews leaving Egypt." Myka replies drily, staring down at her cuticles.

Sterling blinks, surprised at her niece.

Myka shrugs, already hearing it all before, "Mom already told me all about that when I was 4."

"And Hannah was okay with that? That movie was kind of intense for, you know, a four year old."

"Ma thought it would keep me open-minded."

Sterling smiles and chuckles, "Your moms practice...eccentric, but surprisingly effective parenting."

"Mom wants me to be a free-spirit, but Ma wants to make sure I'm not mean about it."

Sterling's eyebrows knit together, "Is that something we need to consider for your showcase number?"

"No. I just want a fun Christmas song. Nothing we would hear in church, ya know? I'm sure there'll be plenty of Joy to the Worlds or We Three Kings."

Sterling points to a song on the list, "This one looks cute from the lyrics, and you can never go wrong with Kacey Musgraves." Then she points to a different one, "This one's a classic, but depends on if you wanna bring that kind of energy. Good to have options!"

Myka studies the ones picked out and nods, "These look good. I'll have to see if I can play them first. Thanks, Auntie Sterl."

"Of course, Mykes. Anytime."

"Would you come watch me perform? I know you have to go back after this week," Myka looks up at her aunt hopefully, "but if you stay another week, you'd be able to go to the showcase and then the week after that it's Christmas."

Sterling looks at Myka, sighing with apology in her eyes, "We'll see after next week, okay? I have to make sure work will let me."

Myka, trying not to look disappointed, offers up a small smile, "Okay. Thanks again for helping me pick out some songs."

She gives her aunt a quick hug. She then decides instead to stick herself next to Blair, who's trying to settle a debate with Grandma Deb and Grandma Becky on what can and can't be added to this year's eggnog recipe.

*

"Oh! Sterling! Eggnog?" Hannah greets her excited as ever, like the twinkle in her eye can't be extinguished. Sterling picks up that it's not really a question when Hannah doesn't even wait for an answer by sliding her a cup of eggnog as she takes a stool. She cautions, "You'll have to pour your own whiskey in, though. With Myka, we don't like to make assumptions."

Sterling smiles at her sister-in-law, who rounds the kitchen island and takes the stool beside her, "Thanks, Hannah." She takes a sip and loves how much it tastes like holiday memories, "It's delicious as is. I didn't know we already do eggnog at Thanksgiving."

Hannah looks pleased when she takes a sip of hers, "We're testing the new recipe with my mom, which Debbie likes to provide feedback in time for Christmas. So, we decided Thanksgiving is the optimal time to test it."

"Is it just the two of them? Where's Dad and your stepdad?"

Hannah shrugs, "They know better than to get involved."

Sterling laughs, then asks, "Why eggnog?"

"A deal our moms made a couple years ago to swap horchata and eggnog recipes so the other can make them for Christmas." Hannah shrugs, "The horchata recipe was perfect, so they fight over the eggnog recipe."

"Was it supposed to be a team building exercise?"

Hannah nods eagerly, "It was Blair and Myka's idea to distract them. But, I personally believe they enjoy the camaraderie and challenge of recipe development."

Sterling's not quite sure she agrees, knowing her own mom. But, it's an effective distraction nonetheless. It makes her wonder what else she's missed while all these Christmases away. She watches their moms huddled over a batch of eggnog with notepads, scribbling down notes and arguing over flavor notes. She's not sure she's ever seen her mom be so willingly collaborative in a way where she wasn't controlling every little detail there is. Maybe that's where the intense debating pays off. "Won't they get tired of it eventually?"

"Not when there's room for improvement. And besides, if they do, my abuela's hot chocolate recipe is waiting in the wings to throw them in for a loop." Hannah smiles proudly, "And Myka will know exactly what to do when that time comes."

Sterling laughs, "So do they take separate notes for alcoholic and non-alcoholic tastes?"

"Oh, yeah, there's bottles of whiskey and rum that are specifically for the eggnog recipe and they're not to be touched any other time of year."

"Why do they do that if like half of you don't drink?"

"Makes it more fun for Deb and my mom." Hannah seemingly can't help the smile on her face as she watches her wife and daughter bickering over their own glasses on the couch. "Blair likes to make Myka believe we don't drink out of solidarity."

Sterling follows her gaze and bumps shoulders with her sister-in-law. "You guys are really great with her. She gets taller and smarter every time I come for a visit. I feel like I'm missing her grow up."

Hannah's smile breaks out even wider, pride reflecting in the way her voice is earnest as ever. "That's so sweet of you to say. Thank you!" Her tone doesn't drop in sincerity when she says, "She adores you, too, you know. Looks forward to the holidays every year since you'll be in town. It's like none of us can compete."

"I don't think she'd want us to be in competition. Maybe Blair would, but not Myka." Sterling likes to think that while Myka has Blair's tenacity and flare for shock factor, she also has Hannah's capacity for heart and wouldn't want anyone to feel left out. She takes another sip, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Hannah very seriously looks at Sterling and emphasizes, "I can't tell you what Blair got you for Christmas. She swore me to secrecy."

Sterling shakes her head with an endeared chuckle, "No, not about that. I can wait until Christmas. Thank you for being honest, though."

"Oh, then, sure. Ask away!"

"Do you ever have to deal with disappointing Myka?" She feels the guilt seep in, remembering the way Myka got quiet and made herself scarce earlier.

"She asked you to come to the Christmas showcase, huh?"

"Yeah, she sounded really excited and I couldn't even give her a definitive yes."

"She understands you have work. Don't worry, she'll probably ask us to record it so you can see it." Hannah reassures her, placing a hand Sterling's shoulder, "Besides, you're spending the whole week with her. Thank you, by the way. But, while you're here, you can help her prepare. She'd probably like that."

Sterling nods, feeling the determination set in her bones. She smiles at her sister-in-law again, "Has anyone ever told you you're awesome?"

"Blair does," Hannah's eyes dart over to Blair on the couch, "pretty much at every opportunity."

"Good." Sterling says with a fond smile, "Just making sure."

*

That weekend, the Burns-Wesley unit convince Sterling to join them for Christmas tree decorating. Sterling stays at Hannah's side as they watch Myka and Blair bicker over boxes in the garage. Eventually Myka pulls down the box with exactly the thing they're looking for.

They struggle to put the pieces together and argue over which clips belong to where. They also don't accept any help offered by Sterling or Hannah, even they struggle propping open the garage door that leads into the house to carry the tree in.

"Ma, someone should hold Chloe so she doesn't think it's a shiny toy for her." Myka calls out as the door slams into her back.

Chloe, or Chloe 2 as Blair lovingly calls her, is an excitable chocolate lab that Myka convinced both Hannah and Blair to get her a couple of Christmases ago. Chloe's namesake had passed away shortly after Myka was adopted. When Myka turned eight, apparently she begged her moms daily for a whole year until they gave in.

Sterling decidedly distracts Chloe with treats as the mother and daughter pair drag their tree into the house. Hannah carries a box holding all their decorations and trails behind her wife and daughter.

Sterling makes hot chocolate as her sister's family start to decorate their tree. Chloe begs for marshmallows, and Sterling sneaks her a few when no one's looking. Myka sings along to the Christmas mix she put together, wrapping a lights around the tree completely zoned in on decorating. Meanwhile, Blair wraps a silky garland over Hannah's head to coax her into dancing with her. Hannah giggles and lets Blair twirl her around the living until Myka tells them she needs the garland back.

"It looks great, guys." Sterling places a tray of mugs on the coffee table. She has to swat at Blair, who tries to steal her marshmallows. "Blair! Come on! You're worse than Chloe 2!"

"It's just like Christmases growing up!" Blair says with a smug grin.

"Behave, you two!" Hannah scolds them. "And thank you, Sterling. Myka? Don't you want some?"

Myka is focused on rummaging through a box, "One sec, I'm looking for--oh! I found them!" She stands upright with santa hats in both hands. She grins up at Sterling, "We even have an extra one for you, Auntie Sterl."

Sterling lights up when Myka hands her one, "Thank you!"

"You didn't think I'd not have one for my favorite sister?"

Sterling, Hannah, and Myka reply in unison: "Only sister."

"You guys are a bunch of Grinches," Blair grumbles into her hot chocolate, "stealing all my Christmas cheer."

Chloe paws at her legs for marshmallows.

Sterling shakes her head, Myka rolls her eyes, and Hannah kisses her wife on the cheek as a consolation.

They finish decorating with warm hearts and big smiles.

*

On the last full day she's in town, Sterling calls her boss to ask for some extra time off, explaining in great detail how incredibly important that she attend her niece's Christmas showcase.

When he agrees without hesitation, Sterling blurts out, "Wait, what?"

_"Wesley, are you kidding? I was worried you weren't going to take more time off this year."_

"Wait, what?"

_"You haven't taken time off this year before this week. You know you've been losing vacation days since September."_

"So, what does that mean?"

_"Finish your latest piece, and I'll see you next year. Spend time with your family and relax."_

"Thanks, Ed! My niece will be thrilled! Merry Christmas!"

_"Wesley, I'm Jewish."_

"Oh! Right, sorry it's a habit! I grew up in a Christian town, ya know? Is it too early for Hannukah?" Ed laughs and Sterling quickly corrects, "Happy Holidays!"

With a chuckle, he bids her goodbye, _"Enjoy your time off, kid."_

Sterling hangs up, pleased with herself. The sudden prospect of time off is freeing, like she can actually focus on what's important. She pets Chloe, who's snuggled to her side. "How excited do you think Myka will be?"

Chloe lets out a huff, wagging her tail slightly.

"That excited, huh?" Sterling laughs, "You think Hannah and Blair will let me stick around that long?"

Her phone starts ringing, and she picks it up the moment she sees Blair is calling her.

"Blair!"

_"Hey, Sterl, you're on speaker and Hannah's here too."_

"Hi Sterling!"

"Hi Hannah!" Sterling looks confused, "Is something wrong?"

Blair groans, _"The school just called us."_

"Uh oh, that's not good. Something happen?"

 _"Myka got in a fight is all they said over the phone, Sterling."_ Hannah explains over the car's bluetooth.

Blair chimes in before Sterling can, "This is bullshit. Myka wouldn't get in a fight. She knows better."

 _"Blair, we don't know all the details."_ Sterling tries to calm her sister over the phone, grabbing for Blair's car keys off the counter and grabbing her coat off the rack, _"I'll find out what's happening."_

_"Stall as much as you can. We're about a half hour away. We'd get there sooner, but Hannah's driving and she obeys speed limits."_

_"The speed limit says 65, Blair. I am going 68 and it's already stressing me out."_

"Okay..." Sterling sighs as she tries to lock the door in her haste. "Hannah, ignore Blair and please drive safe. I will go deal with the principal and buy you guys some time."

"That shouldn't be hard." Blair supplies, "Willingham's principal is Ellen."

"Really?" Sterling says surprised, plopping into the driver's seat, "Good for her."

Sterling drives Blair's Bolt over to Willingham and heads into the front office. The place doesn't look different than the day her and Blair graduated, save for all the Christmas decor lining the hallways. She shakes her head at the irony of the fact that not only does Blair have a daughter, but that Myka goes to the same school they did. Here she is going to see the principal, who's also a familiar face. She takes a steadying breath and puts on her best angelic smile as she approaches reception.

*

"I said I was sorry!"

“We do not tolerate violence here at Willingham Academy.”

"I know." Myka sets her ice pack on her thigh and crosses her arms over chest. Her glare hardens. "I've read the student handbook."

The new principal raises an eyebrow at her, "So, you're aware the punishment could be severe."

"Yes, ma'am." Myka resigns, knowing she shouldn't have punched Dave hard enough to potentially give him a black eye.

Principal Stevens clears her throat and folds her hands on the large wooden desk. She looks at Myka, tilting her head and giving her a small smile, "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Myka studies the woman in front of her. She's even younger than Principal Johnson, if that were even possible, but something about her energy is both commanding but calm. Myka decides in a split second that this new principal is nice, or at least reasonable if she's asking for details, instead of casting blame outright.

So, she offers an honest answer, but bulldozes through details, "Dave Collins was being a jerk because he has no idea what he's talking about, so I punched him. What's my punishment?"

"That remains to be seen until I speak with his parents," She lets out a tired sigh, "or until you tell me why you punched him."

"I was helping Justine in the hallway with the sign-up wall, and Dave started picking on me."

"And you thought the way to stand up to a bully was to use your fist?"

"No, we told him to leave us alone."

"So, what is it that you're not telling me?"

"Why does it matter? You're probably going to suspend me, anyway." Myka grumbles, getting more and more defensive, "I’ll apologize for giving him a black eye, but he deserved to be punched in the face.”

The principal tries again, "Your record is impressive and practically spotless. This is your first time in this office, and I'm not sure someone with your record would jeopardize it over a simple disagreement with a classmate."

Myka frowns, frustration seeping in as she gets closer to what actually happened, "He...made some comments about my family."

"What kind of comments?"

Her voice lowers to a murmur, "He called us an abomination, and that we're a bunch of sinners."

The principal blinks rapidly, her mouth hanging slightly open as she sucks in a quick breath while gathering the proper words. Myka can't tell if she looks angry. She instead feels her own anger return.

Myka sighs, getting frustrated and blinking tears away from her eyes, "Please don't make me repeat what he said about my moms. My Ma says it's a slur."

"Oh." The principal says, maybe with a new realization dawning on her. She sets her shoulders and looks at Myka again, "Thank you for telling me, Myka. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but can I still sign up for the Christmas showcase?" Myka, of course, has to bring up her top priority, but then realizes there's an even more pressing issue at hand, "And if you called my moms, am I getting expelled?"

If she gets in enough trouble to get suspended or expelled, she fears the worst. She's never been in this kind of trouble before and can't predict how her moms will react.

With a heavy sigh, the principal shakes her head, "I haven't quite decided a proper punishment for you, but we can discuss it when your parents arrive, okay?" The older woman watches Myka for a moment longer, sighing again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

*

"She's right through here, dear." The woman from the front desk knocks and opens the door to let her in. "Myka's guardian is here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kern."

Sterling walks through the door, stopping dead in her tracks when she sees the woman sitting in the chair next to her niece. It almost feels like time slows down when never in a million years did she imagine she'd ever see her again.

Her reaction falls out of her mouth before she can save any sense of decorum. "APRIL?"

"Sterling?" comes the equally confused response from April Stevens herself.

Myka doesn't even know what's going on and rushes toward a shell-shocked Sterling.

Sterling is shaken out of her reverie when Myka comes crashing to her side, but her eyes don't leave April's when she greets her niece, "Oh! Hey there, kiddo. Your Mom's on her way in, by the way." April watches her curiously, a subtle quirk of an eyebrow, but Sterling addresses Myka without taking her eyes off of April. "You okay?"

Myka nods her head into her side, sniffling, "Yes."

"I thought you were with the Principal?" Sterling wonders if she's just hallucinating within the four walls of her former high school. She quickly makes a mental note to reach out to her former therapist when she goes back home to New York.

"That's her." Myka supplies as April takes a seat behind what is apparently her desk, "She's Principal Stevens."

Sterling's gaze is set on the woman behind the desk.

Myka finally notices that Sterling has been staring at her school principal like she's seen a ghost, "Do y'all know each other?"

"Oh," Sterling finally looks down at Myka, "um, yeah, we went to Willingham together a long time ago."

And before Sterling or April could elaborate, there's commotion from behind Sterling.

"MY CHILD IS INNOCENT!"

Sterling originally expects her sister to come in guns blazing, but she's shocked when she turns and sees Hannah instead. She's frozen in place, jaw hanging open at Hannah's entrance.

"Ma?" Myka asks, leaving Sterling's side and running to Hannah. "I'm okay. Why are you yelling?"

"Sorry, sweetie. I was just worried is all." Hannah checks her daughter all over and when she's satisfied, she stands up straight to address the principal. She lets out a surprised reaction,"April?"

"Hannah B?" April looks equally as shocked and confused, her eyes darting between Hannah and Sterling and then down to Myka. She straightens her posture and exhales, "Well, shall we get--"

"MYKA?! I know that boy started it!! I can see it on his guilty little face from here--"

Sterling and Myka roll their eyes. Hannah addresses, quietly calming down her distressed wife, "Blair, honey. Myka's okay."

Myka quickly moves to Blair's side, pleading with her and tugging at the sleeve of her jacket, "Mom, please, you're embarrassing me!"

Sterling ignores her sister and focuses on the slight drop in April's shoulders, a tell tale sign of tension releasing. Relief, Sterling realizes, but at what?

"Are you kidding me?" Blair pulls Sterling's attention again with her outrage, "We haul our butts here as fast as we can and this is how you--" Blair finally takes stock of who's in the small office, and she just blurts out, "APRIL?!"

Blair whips her head around to look at her sister, activating their twin connection:

_"Dude!"_

_"I know!"_

_"That's April Stevens!"_

_"April Stevens is Myka's principal, and you didn't tell me?"_

_"If you hadn't noticed, I'm just as shocked as you are!" Blair's eyes widen, "Should we be worried?"_

_"About?"_

_"I don't know? Retaliation?"_

_Sterling groans, "John Stevens and his impeccable timing strikes again."_

_"We turn in a man who skipped bail, for a crime he committed might I add, and we're the bad guys forever and all time."_

_"We are not the bad guys!"_

_"Explain that to his daughter. She probably sees us as her two nosey classmates who ruined her family. She's about to punish Myka for whatever happened."_

_"She wouldn't, right? Fuck, what do we do?"_

_"I mean, she liked you once, maybe she could like you again? And then Myka's entire future wouldn't be in jeopardy?"_

_"Blair, no."_

_"Blair, yes."_

_"Blair!"_

_"Fine that can be our last resort. We're adults now, right? We can handle this without ruining this for Myka."_

"So, since Hannah and Blair clearly have this under control, I'll go ahead and wait for y'all outside." Sterling announces, cutting through the tension momentarily. She briefly meets April's gaze and smiles, "It was good to see you again."

"Yeah, good seeing you."

*

Myka watches in wonder as the tension in the room grows increasingly weird, like there's something she's not privy to, when Sterling leaves.

"Blair," With a professional smile, Principal Stevens tilts her head in acknowledgement, "or Mrs. Burns, I believe?"

"Yes, ma'am." Blair grins at their former nemesis, "You know Hannah and Myka."

Principal Stevens smiles in kind, "Yes, Myka has an excellent record. Good grades and involved in the community here at Willingham. She's a model student."

"That's my girl!"

"But that's not why I called you in. Please, take a seat." April hesitates, momentarily struggling with something internally before rounding her desk.

Her moms take the chairs on either side of her.

Myka holds her breath when the principal explains, "Myka punched a boy in her class after he said some...derogatory words. Myka will be sent home for the rest of the day to think about her actions. Myka will, however, need to help the showcase committee with decorating and setting up for the Christmas showcase if she wishes to sign up for a performance."

Myka can hardly believe her ears, and she practically lights up, "Really?"

"Yes, but consider this your warning. This being your first offense and all." April nods at her, but gives her a pointed look, "You know the handbook. No more fighting. And I will not hesitate to revoke your performance privileges, and consider harsher terms, if this happens again. If you experience this kind of bullying again, come to me directly."

Myka sits upright and nods eagerly, "Yes ma'am."

"And what about the other kid?" Blair asks, "What's his punishment?"

"Same as Myka's."

"What?! That's--"

"--Honey--"

"--Mom--"

"Right, I'm sorry," Blair stops and takes a deep breath.

Hannah drives home the point instead, "If they get the same punishment, doesn't that mean they're both equally at fault? How is that fair?"

"Mrs. Burns, it's the only way I can stop Willingham's parents from barring Myka from the showcase, especially if Dave Collins ends up with a black eye." Principal Stevens says honestly, "I can't apologize for trying to be diplomatic."

"It's a terrible message to send out to anyone closeted here." Hannah drives her point home, her eyes pleading with the principal. "If they stand up for themselves or people they care about, they have to work harder to participate at the school? And the kid picking on them just get a slap on the wrist. April, think about this."

Myka's never seen Ma like this, and Myka feels guilty her actions brought this about. By the look on Mom's face, Myka's sure she hasn't seen Ma like this before either. Or if she has, it's a rare enough occasion to surprise her. All they can do is watch in awed silence.

"I know, Hannah B." Principal Stevens sighs dejectedly, the crease in her brow becoming more prominent, "I know. This is the best middle ground I can offer right now."

Blair blinks in surprise, but nudges Hannah and subtly nods to the door, a signal to exit and not cause a scene.

"Well, we heard the woman." Blair announces, pulling her wife and child up out of their chairs, "We should get going then. Thanks for your time." Blair struggles with anything else to say as they get up to leave, but she settles on a polite, "Nice seeing you again, Stevens. Merry Christmas."

"You too, Wesley." April turns to Hannah, her voice and expression softened, "Hannah."

Hannah's smile is reserved, but she delivers an equally polite, "Merry Christmas."

That seemingly takes April by surprise, and she murmurs a soft "Merry Christmas" in return.

Myka turns to look at her and waves, "Bye, Principal Stevens."

*

Sterling paces in front of the school, watching the doors in case Blair, Hannah, or Myka emerge. She wrings her fingers nervously. She sends a few texts to Blair, but she's not sure why she expected her sister to respond while in a meeting.

The door swings open and out comes Hannah in what appears to be a furious pace.

"Hey, Hannah, everything okay?"

"I'm just a little frustrated." Hannah forces a smile, and then redirects, "Blair and Myka should be out here shortly. Can you tell them I'll be in the car?"

Sterling nods, "Yeah, of course." She's never really seen Hannah this upset before, so she agrees and watches her walk off in a hurry.

"Sterl, have you seen my wife?"

Sterling jumps, tearing her eyes away from Hannah's figure in the distance, "Yeah, she said she'll wait for you guys in the car. What happened?"

"There was a disagreement over the fairness of punishment." Blair sighs, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

Sterling gives a sympathetic smile, "She probably just needs to cool down."

Myka shrugs, "I don't see the big deal."

"Maybe dial that down to a like a 2?" Blair asks, looking up at Sterling who shrugs at her niece, "Your Ma had a point. Equal punishment does imply equal blame."

Myka instead argues, "It could've been worse, right? I could've been expelled, but I get to perform as long as I help out."

"Ever the optimist," Sterling comments, "But, please don't make this a habit."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I could handle it, not to mention your Ma." Blair jokes. "Let's go home. Your Ma's probably cooked up your home punishment."

"Aw, Mom, why do you have to remind me?" Myka whines, "Can I at least ride home with Auntie Sterl?"

"Nope." Blair reasons, throwing an arm over Myka's shoulders, "If I have to suffer, so do you."

Sterling shakes her head and starts following them, before she hears a voice call for her.

"Sterling!"

It's April.

Sterling waves off a curious Myka and Blair, "I'll see you guys at the house, okay?"

"Can we talk?" April asks when they're out of earshot, and Sterling takes a moment to take in April as an adult. Sharp features, softer eyes, and surprisingly calmer compared to how Sterling remembers her.

April clears her throat and raises an eyebrow at Sterling, who's been clearly caught staring.

Sterling hopes she's not flushed red, taking a wild look around them to avoid making eye contact with April, "Right now?"

The shorter woman shakes her head, an amused smile gracing her features, "No, but after school? And preferably not at Willingham?"

"Sure." Sterling finally meets her eyes, "It'll be like old times."

"Yeah, maybe don't count on that, Wesley." April hands over her phone, "Put your number in and I'll text you a time and place."

Sterling types in her details and jokes, "Do you say this to all the girls?"

"Just the ones that throw my dad in jail." April deadpans, catching Sterling off-guard. Sterling's mouth opens and shuts and then April shakes her head to stop whatever response she's gathering up, "Not now, okay?"

Sterling nods, handing back her phone. She tries desperately to ignore how their fingers brush slightly, tries to pinpoint why seeing April for the first time since high school would make her so nervous.

*

Myka holds her Mom's hand that's draped over her shoulder, "Do you think Ma's disappointed in me?"

"Never."

"Mom, you have to say that so I don't undergo years of unrelenting trauma that I'll need to sort out in therapy."

"Okay," Blair shrugs, "so maybe you got me there, but you have to give your Ma more credit than that."

"Mom, I've never seen her like that." Myka says sadly, holding back tears pushing at the back of her eyes, "And I don't wanna break her heart."

"I know you don't, kid. And I'm not sure you ever will. Her heart can handle more than you think. I would know." Blair chuckles to herself and then settles with, "Your Ma has the right to be upset. You literally got into a fight today, but she will understand. I think she's more upset she couldn't do more for you. She'll also swing a ban hammer on pretty much anything fun until after the Christmas showcase. Which is fair, don't you think?"

"Yes, ma'am." Myka looks up at her mom, "I really am sorry for the trouble, Mom. I apologized to that jerk, too, even if he didn't really deserve it."

Blair chuckles, "Don't tell your Ma that I laughed at that. I'm supposed to have brought you back to the car with a stern lecture about how violence isn't the answer and you should reach people instead with love and compassion."

Myka rolls her eyes at how rehearsed that sounds for her mom, "But, I already think that."

"Well, then why'd you hit him?"

"He made me so angry, and then all I could think about was knocking his lights out for saying what he did about you and Ma. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Blair appears to soften at that, "Hey, so...you reacted and it had consequences. Not that I'm condoning violence, to be clear, but your heart was in the right place. Next time, maybe don't use your fists? It's okay to feel rage and to feel scared when we're threatened. But, it's how we choose to react is what's important. Sometimes hurting people isn't the answer. You're still figuring that out, we all know that. You're only eleven."

Blair sighs and looks back over her shoulder, seeming searching something out.

Myka looks over her shoulder to follow her mom's gaze only to catch a glimpse of Principal Stevens with her aunt in the distance, "Mom, did y'all go to school with Ms. Stevens?"

Blair makes a face, "Ms.?"

"It's rude to assume she's either unmarried or married, Mom." Myka supplies pointedly. "It's also rude to ask."

"Actually, you know what? That's absolutely fair." Blair places an arm over her daughter's shoulders, "I've taught you well."

Myka presses, "You didn't answer the question."

"Oh...yeah, we all go way back. Your Ma, too. They used to be best friends, actually, but that didn't last. And then Ms. Stevens moved away."

"Are they going to fight?"

"I don't know. I hope not. This family has had enough fighting this Christmas."

"Me either. Ms. Stevens is actually really nice."

"Yeah, I'll say. You walked away with hardly a punishment. All you have to do is help set up for the showcase? Like, you weren't going to do that already."

"I think she knew that."

"Yeah, she always was wicked smart, that girl."

The conversation dwindles after that, and Myka mulls over all the information she just got. She clings to her mom's arm and Mom seems like she's lost in her own thoughts, too. When they reach the car, Myka dreads the prospect of being lectured all the way home. Except, even worse, the whole ride home was pretty silent.

*

"You know, I almost didn't recognize you without the signature Willingham orange." Sterling remarks, walking up to a bundled up April Stevens. She's got a scarf wrapped around her neck and one of those beanies with the fuzzy poms on top of them, "Cute hat, by the way."

"Thank you." April chuckles, "The pom gives me at least two inches."

"You trying to be intimidating?"

"I don't know." April raises an eyebrow at her, "Is it working?"

"Not when you look like you're freezing, or when the pom shakes when you move."

April side-eyes her and smirks, in the same manner that Sterling can recall from distant memory. Instead of responding, April walks up to the entrance of the coffee shop and holds the door open.

Sterling takes the moment to regard her, like she can't quite believe April Stevens is here. She doesn't notice that she's been staring for an inappropriate amount of time until April raises an eyebrow and asks, "You coming or do I need to shut the door in your face?"

Snapping out of her reverie, Sterling takes the hint obviously happy to get out of the cold. April saves a table while Sterling grabs a hot chocolate for herself and a tea for April.

"Thanks for this and for meeting me."

"Least I could do." Sterling looks sheepish, "Besides, hard to turn down a blast from the past."

April shakes her head, "I was surprised to see you...and Hannah and Blair." She makes a face, "And the fact that Blair is raising a child. With Hannah. How did that even happen?"

"I know, I hardly believe it myself. They met in a philosophy class, became friends, and pretended to date before they actually dated. I mean, it's a _long_ story." Sterling explains, "But, they're both actually really great with Myka. And, on top of that, Myka's practically--

"--a mini-Blair." April interrupts, "It really threw me, not gonna lie."

"She's also a mini-Hannah in some ways."

"Yeah," April agrees with a sigh, "I see that, too."

"Hannah seemed really upset about your punishment terms." Sterling admits, "But, hey, thanks for not being too harsh with Myka. I promise she's usually not so violent. She's actually quite the opposite. Guess that's the one thing she doesn't take after Blair."

"Well, it would be hypocritical of me to disagree with Myka's stance." April winces, "Hannah's right about that, even if she couldn't say it in front of her daughter."

"Yeah, but you're still the Principal-- congrats by the way-- and you could've done worse for her. I'm sure it still sucked that the other kid basically got off with community service."

"Thanks, but it was a deceptive punishment. He clearly has no interest in the Christmas showcase, and it would be torture for him to have any part on it. But, Myka enjoys it so for her it's hardly a punishment." She looks like she's struggling with something and then she says, "I wasn't completely honest with the punishment. He's also got detention until the showcase. Myka does not."

"Why didn't you tell Hannah?"

"Fairness. Optics. Diplomacy." She shrugs, "However you want to put it. I wasn't set out on punishing Myka and rewarding Dave. But, I can't openly choose favorites." Taking a sip of her tea, she continues, "And, it was the only way to prevent the homophobic pitchforks from finding out. His parents were far less pleasant than Blair, I'll tell you that much."

"I have no doubt you can handle even the worst parents. How'd you even land the Principal gig?"

"A favor called in from Ellen, if you can believe it." April's fingers drum against the side of her cup, "She's on the board now. Her wife is a venture capitalist who just gives lump sums of money to the board, so Ellen can do next to anything she wants, including hand-picking her replacement. I happened to be between jobs."

"Oh? Love that for her. For you, too."

"Right?" April says with a chuckle, "Power move."

Sterling raises her cup and nods her head, "The gay agenda wins at Willingham."

April laughs, "Something like that, if only I personally didn't have to deal with so many unpleasant parents. Were our parents that bad?"

Sterling raises her eyebrows, wrapping both her hands around her cup, "I'll have to tell Blair you find her pleasant."

"Only relatively." April laughs, "Don't be giving her ideas."

"It'll still be a Christmas miracle to her, trust me."

"Why does it not surprise me that you and your sister are still the epitome of Christmas cheer after all this time?"

"Come on, you have to believe in a little bit of Christmas magic no matter how old you get."

"Absolutely not. It's been morphed into a completely commercialized month centered around some old guy that breaks into your home, eats your milk and cookies, and takes credit for presents your parents got you. No one even cares that it's Jesus's birthday, and that's the whole reason it exists."

"I mean, yeah, I get that. But, it's important to spend time with family and loved ones, right?" When April stares blankly at her, Sterling makes an observation, "You're telling me that April 'I'll out-Christmas you if it's the last thing I do' Stevens grew up to be jaded and cynical of Christmas cheer?"

"That's allowed!" This time with an aggravated sigh, April defends herself, "Sometimes you grow up and have a dad who's a felon and a mom who's an alcoholic, both of which are still hateful bigots especially in their old age." She pauses and sighs, "And you instead have to seek family in a bunch of misfits from your college town, who now all have their own families to spend their Christmases without you."

"Oh, have you tried calling them? I'm sure they'd love to hear from you." Sterling suggests, "Oh! You could even go visit them. The school schedule would give you so much leeway!"

"Yeah, that's--" April shakes her head, "Don't wanna interrupt their plans."

"You never know unless you reach out right?"

April laughs sardonically, "Do you have an optimistic solution for the hateful bigots? Or is your solution just tossing them in jail?"

Sterling's heart starts to race and her palms starts to sweat. This moment's been a long time coming, like they wouldn't be able to avoid the elephant in the room or the skeletons in their closets if they tried. She can feel her heart in her throat and she's pretty sure the change in April's expression is telling that even April can sense the word vomit.

"April..."

"Don't say it."

Sterling reaches out to take April's hand, but she recoils. Sterling tries to pretend that it doesn't hurt.

"April, I'm so sorry."

"I don't need your sympathy." Exasperated, April pinches the bridge of her nose momentarily, before setting her hand back down on the table. "I also don't need your fucking apology." April frowns, squeezing with the string of her tea bag in between her forefinger and thumb. "What's past is in the past." This sounds like the same April who held a grudge over their fifth grade falling out, and the guilt stabs at Sterling raw and unforgiving. "Besides, the damage is already done. And your apology doesn't change anything."

"Can I still try? Can I still apologize?"

"For what?"

"For everything. I'm sorry about the fifth grade, for turning your dad in, for every break in our relationship, for not telling you, for giving up after my messages were left unanswered. I messed up, and that's on me."

"I meant," April shuts her eyes and breathes deeply, "why even apologize? It's not like we mean anything to each other. That was a long time ago. We're different people now."

"But I still hurt you, and I still regret that. At this point, you don't even have to forgive me..." Sterling swallows any expectations, burying them deep so she can offer a compromise or something akin to a peace offering. "I just need you to know that I am sorry for hurting you and never having the courage to say sorry before this very moment."

April lifts her chin ever so slightly, her walls slowly coming up brick by brick, "We were kids. Hurting each other is just what we do."

"That's not true." April gives her a look and Sterling backtracks, "Okay, well, it doesn't have to be true forever." She knows that it's probably a lost cause, but she tries anyway because she wants to show she's willing to try if April will let her. And that's all she's ever wanted since she was sixteen, even if she wouldn't say it out loud. She tries a different approach, the logical approach that even April can't deny, "You said it yourself, we're different people now."

April narrows her eyes at the blonde across the table, her glare intensifying to the point where Sterling swears the corner of April's eye twitches.

Sterling can't quite dampen the smile growing on her face, "I have a point, don't I?"

"Don't be smug. I never said that."

"Right, of course not." Sterling bites her tongue, waiting for April's next move.

With a groan, April admits, "Goodness, you're still as insufferable as an adult."

"Yeah, but I always thought you put up with it for a reason?"

"I'm just the Principal at your niece's school now."

Sterling tries to offer up something helpful, "Which used to be ours, by the way."

"Thanks for the history lesson, genius." April fires back, "I was there. Glad to see you're still stating the obvious well into our thirties."

Sterling tries a different approach, "Oh, oh! It's Christmastime! You know, tis the season and all that?"

"What exactly are you getting at? I'm not starting up anything with you just because it's Christmas."

"You're right. I didn't mean for it to come across manipulative. I meant for it to be more of a compromise! And only if you agree." Sterling explains, palms facing out in an attempt to show her sincerity. "If you want me to fuck off, I will."

With yet another exasperated sigh, April thankfully decides to take whatever's on Sterling's mind into consideration, "Out with it before I change my mind. Or dump my drink in your lap."

"Okay, that's a start. But, hear me out, you being Myka's school Principal and me being her aunt, we can probably try to be civil, right? A nice neutral ground, for Myka's sake." Sterling also points out, "Even Blair can be civil!"

"Only because I'm a professional and rational adult who refuses to subject abject emotional suffering on my students because of my own personal history with their relatives."

"And I'm a caring aunt, who wants her niece to see the amazing person I knew and admired growing up." Sterling adds, ignoring how April rolls her eyes. Sterling continues to try, fluttering her lashes and praying that April doesn't just dump both their drinks in her lap. "So, Christmas truce?"

"You're actually serious with the Christmas nonsense."

"To be fair, Jesus's birth was a miracle, so we have to expect miracles on Christmas. I don't make the rules here."

"You're fucking unbelievable." April mutters before asking, "Terms?"

"We remain civil until the showcase. Then I'm back to New York, and we never have to see each other again. You can enjoy your Christmas and I'll be out of out of your life forever."

April stares at her for an uncomfortable amount of time that Sterling was actually afraid she'd say no, or see right through her. "Alright, Wesley, you're on."

"Great, and if we're lucky, we might be able to get you to enjoy Christmas this year."

April groans, "I can't believe I agreed to this."

Thankfully, true to her word, April is less combative and goes with the ebb and flow of the rapport they've established with each other. They end up catching up on far lighter topics, like Sterling's job and Sterling's favorite Christmas movie or April's favorite tea brands and April's incredibly strict lifting schedule. Sterling considers it a small victory that the evening without April pouring drinks in her lap.

*

Myka mopes in her room after they got home. Chloe paws at her door after about 20 minutes of laying on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She lets her dog in, and Chloe snuggles next to her to provide comfort. It seems to help, but she's dreading that talk with Ma. On top of that, Auntie Sterl isn't home and she's supposed to be leaving back to New York in the morning.

There's a knock on the door, and she bolts upright which startles Chloe, "Come in!"

Sterling pops her head from behind the door, "Hey, Mykes! You got a second?"

"Yeah," Myka nods solemnly, "Probably all the time in the world. I'm awaiting home punishment."

Sterling sits at the foot of her bed, petting Chloe absentmindedly when she addresses Myka, "How are you doing?"

"I feel really guilty, and I'm kind of scared of what Ma will say. I'll probably be grounded until I'm thirty, which will totally put me behind, or I dunno something a lot worse." Myka sighs, "Did you ever do something so bad you thought the Wesleys would, like, reject you?"

"I mean, I was a teenager." Sterling makes a face, thinking of her high school days, "I made a lot of mistakes. And eventually finding out I was adopted kinda felt like I was walking on eggshells. Like I was suddenly earning my keep." Sterling reaches out to cup the side of her Myka's face, "But nothing I did, no matter how angry I got, no matter how much I lashed out, your Grandma and Grandpa, and your Mom too, stayed."

"You think I'll be as lucky?"

"Oh, I know it." Sterling says reassuringly, "I'm sure it'll be like a teaching moment, you know? You guys need at least one in your run."

Myka remains worried, "How mad do you think my moms are?"

Sterling silently mouths, "Oh." She looks like she's struggling to find the right words as her hands drop into her lap, "I don't think they're _mad_ , per se."

"Oh no, even worse..." Myka groans, "They're disappointed."

"Well, it's not the end of the world. You can make mistakes as long as you learn from them, right?"

"Thanks, Auntie Sterl." Myka smiles sadly, still unable to shake the terrible feeling in her gut, "I'm also sad you'll be leaving tomorrrow. Kinda wish you lived closer so we could see you more."

"Oh!" Sterling exclaims, "That's why I came in here, actually, to hopefully deliver some good news."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can stay through Christmas." Sterling grins at her.

"Through Christmas?" Sterling nods and Myka continues asking pertinent questions, "So you're not leaving? And you get to see the showcase?" Myka matches her grin, "Best Christmas ever!"

"Ha, we'll see." Sterling chuckles, "Send me your wishlist, and I'll see if I can convince your moms to put in a good word with Santa."

Myka hardly believes there is a Santa, but she does play along because her moms and her aunt are super into the idea. She practically jumps into Sterling's arms and she laughs. "Can you help me with showcase stuff?"

"Yeah, of course, did you pick a song yet?"

"Yeah, I think I know which one. But I was actually thinking with decorations?"

"Wouldn't your moms wanna help with that?"

"They said you did Fellowship events all the time in school. Grandma Deb said you were great at it. It's okay if you don't want to, though." Myka shrugs.

A knock on the door interrupts them. Chloe barks, but doesn't move from her spot.

"Come in!"

Hannah opens the door, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Are you excited about your aunt staying for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I'm really close to convincing her to help out with setup, too!"

"Let's give her a second to think it over, okay?" Hannah shakes her head, and then asks, "Sterling, can you give us a moment?"

"No worries, I'll go bug Blair. She seems too quiet in her own home, and that's never a good sign."

Sterling shuts the door, Hannah proceeds to sit at the edge of her bed.

Myka prepares herself for the worse, but apologies spill out instead, "Ma, I'm so sorry."

"I know, sweetie. You've looked guilty since we left the principal's office. I'm sorry for making it worse on the way home. It was...a lot for me. I'm sorry someone said those things to you and you felt like you had to fight to defend all of us. It was very noble, but also very reckless." Hannah reaches out to stroke Myka's hair and tucks a lock behind her ear. "I was so worried something happened to you and couldn't get to you fast enough."

Myka doesn't say anything in return, just looks down at her own hands in her lap.

Hannah looks concerned, "Hey, what's wrong?"

With a shrug, she tries to explain the her jumbled, panicked thoughts, "I got myself worked up all day thinking I'd come home and the pretending would stop. Like, you'd love me less or, I dunno, worse, hate me." Myka wipes at her nose with the back of her hand.

Myka doesn't look at her mom, afraid that her fear would come true. And it'd be the most conflicting Christmas to date, worse than when she was six and got chickenpox from a boy in her class who she swears never washed his hands.

Hannah, of course, does nothing of the sort. She opens her arms, "Come here."

"No," Myka recoils, almost ashamed, "you don't have to hug me if you're just gonna un-adopt me."

"Where did you get that idea?" Hannah looks so cross that Myka feels the need to explain before they get a repeat of the Principal's office.

Myka shakes her head tearfully. "I came up with that on my own. Kinda? I had a lot of time to think while Dave was getting his lecture from Principal Stevens. And then I started thinking and worrying that you guys would be so mad at me and realize that I wasn't worth--"

"--hey, shhh." Hannah pulls her daughter in for a hug, her voice cracking as she says, "Our family isn't wrong in any way. It's full of love and laughter and support that even your Mom cries thinking about us and how wonderful you are. Plus, you're not some useless appliance we return after eight years. It's not that simple or that easy, but if it was, you'd be like the washer to our dryer. We wouldn't be complete without you."

"That's a great analogy, Ma." Myka sniffles and mumbles into her mom's shoulder.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"But I might have the same breakdown if something ever goes wrong with our washer and dryer."

Hannah laughs full and bright, and Myka is so happy that her face hurts. Chloe wiggles her way in between them, suddenly deciding she needs to be part of it all.

"I'll leave the analogies to your Mom in the future. But know that we'd never be able to let you go. As your mom says, you're kind of stuck with us for life, kid." Hannah wipes away her tears and kisses her on the forehead, "You will be grounded from now until the showcase. Unless it's school, band practice, or showcase prep, you'll be at home with extra chores and without TV privileges."

"That sounds fair, Ma. I promise no more fights."

"Good." Hannah kisses her on her head, "I'll get out of your hair."

Hannah makes a move to get up, but Myka stops her. "Wait, Ma? Even if I'm like grounded forever, will you still help me with this song?"

"Of course, sweetie." Hannah looks surprised, her expression replaced with delight when she admits, "I've missed us sharing music moments together. I always thought you and your Mom were too metal for me."

"Never, Ma!" Myka argues intensely, "You taught me my first chord!"

"That's because you kept using my guitar as a drum. And it kind of hurt my feelings."

Myka laughs. "I wanted to make the same sounds you did. I liked it when you played and when Mom sang along."

"So, is this for the showcase?"

"No...I just like this song. And I think it would sound more mellow stripped down and like maybe two or three voices? I was hoping we could add it to our caroling rotation."

Hannah peeks at the song that Myka has pulled up on her laptop. "Oh, I love this song!"

"I know, Ma. It's one of your favorites. It's why I keep it in my Christmas mix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it to the end of this chapter, [have Myka's Christmas mix. ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/54sSn0sgor5Bpq9l5pNs72?si=Bk1ez7zhTV6gB-h3ljKZ7w)
> 
> Yes, you can guess that I mostly have the same taste in Christmas music as a 12 year old.


	2. sterling's wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myka's, like, super talented. I'm sorry, I don't make the rules. 
> 
> And "caroling" is used loosely for my own self-indulgence.
> 
> Warning, fluff ahead.

Sterling finds Blair sitting at the kitchen table as she tries and fails to arrange the centerpiece. There's a box with wires, lights, and various tools at Blair's feet.

"You knocked it over and you don't know how it goes, huh?"

Blair jumps, getting her foot stuck and tangled in the box, when Sterling takes a seat, "Shhh!! Hannah will kill me if she finds out I ruined another one."

Sterling watches Blair extract her foot from the tangled mess, "Another one? Blair, what are you even doing?"

"I've been trying to do a little fun modification to the centerpiece. Trying to add these like cool LED lights so that they turn on when we walk by. It'll be all red and green because it's Christmas. Real festive stuff. I think it's Bluetooth enabled, too? I think?" Blair throws her hands up in the air and takes the seat next to her sister, "I don't know. I didn't read the manual. I'm trying to prove to Myka that I can do it with my own intellect, so Myka refuses to help me. I think she's just afraid that I'll blame it on her if it sucks."

"Sounds like your daughter knows you well."

"She's growing up so fast, Sterl. I'm still here thinking we adopted her yesterday, and she literally punched someone today."

"Yeah, and? You would've done the same thing at Willingham. You wouldn't have regretted it, either."

"She does take after me, doesn't she?" Blair wipes away fake tears, much to Sterling's amusement.

"So, were you going to tell me that you're tossing me to the wolves at Willingham?"

Blair denies her own involvement, "I did no such thing."

"Really? Myka is under the impression that I used to be amazing at event planning."

"Well, that's not a lie, technically. You did always help. The Fellowship bitches depended on you for everything." Blair smiles innocently at her sister.

"One of them is now your wife."

"Ah, shit," Blair curses, "I forgot about that."

"She was also one of the nicer members."

"Alright, alright. The Fellowship group depended on you for everything. And don't change the subject, missy! Wouldn't this give you a good enough alibi to see April for uninterrupted Christmas decorating."

Sterling swats at her sister, "Stop using your daughter to set me up with April."

"Why not? Setting up for an event is surely wonderful foreplay or whatever it is you two nerds are into."

"Nice try, Blair," Sterling rolls her eyes, "But she hates me."

"Yeah, she probably does," Blair shrugs, "but that didn't stop you two before."

With Sterling being too preoccupied glaring at her sister and Blair being incredibly pleased with herself, neither of them notice Hannah enter from the kitchen. Hannah wraps her arms around Blair's neck from behind, "Honey, stop teasing your sister."

Blair startles, "Ah! You guys have to stop sneaking up on me like that!" She gives her wife a kiss on the cheek. "So, how did Myka take her punishment? Does she hate us?"

"Pretty well, actually." Hannah says, resting her chin on Blair's head.

Blair makes a face, "Really?"

"Well, she thought we were going to disown her." Hannah says with a quiver of her lip.

"As if I could ever." Blair says incredulously.

Sterling frowns, "She was really upset, Blair. I tried to tell her it was fine and that people make mistakes, but she probably didn't want to disappoint you."

Blair pulls Hannah into her lap, "I'll take over punishment delivery next time, okay?"

"Thanks, babe." Hannah says and then asks, "What were you guys talking about?"

"How much April hates Sterling."

"Blair, that's not nice." Hannah shakes her head.

Blair argues, "What? I'm just stating facts. And come to think of it, she'll be mad at you too for marrying her nemesis."

"I didn't need her approval to marry you." Hannah rolls her eyes, "And we agreed a long time ago that we can be our own people."

"Aw, babe, you really have changed."

Ignoring Blair's antics, Hannah addresses Sterling instead, "If you just do what April says, it should be relatively painless."

"She, like, hates Christmas though."

Hannah looks bewildered, like she can't fathom that being possible, "Hates Christmas?"

"What heartless monster hates Christmas?"

"She's not a heartless monster."

"Technically we don't know that yet."

Sterling and Hannah react accordingly: "Blair."

"I'm serious! We haven't seen her in what? 15 years? What makes us think we know her at all anymore? We shouldn't rule anything out." Blair reasons, "But you're the only one she won't murder on sight, so you gotta find out."

"What? Why do we have to find anything out? And why me?" Sterling asks, confused at what's going on.

"You'd be more likely to survive." Blair explains, "Family vote, actually."

Hannah chuckles, "Besides, aren't you even a little curious?"

It clicks for Sterling very quickly that Hannah knows more subtext than she was initially expecting.

"Blair!" Sterling cries out, "You told her about me and April, didn't you?"

Her sister shrugs innocently, "We don't keep secrets, unless it's birthday, anniversary, or Christmas presents."

"Presents in general." Hannah explains helpfully, "It was a compromise."

"You guys are the worst." Sterling groans as they laugh at her.

"But, hey," Hannah nudges her sister-in-law, "isn't this an opportunity to try again? There's gotta be a reason why you walked back into each other's lives again."

Sterling mentally chastises herself for the dumb truce she thought would safeguard her from any more heartbreak with April Stevens. Turns out, she's just set herself up to achieve just that.

*

"I think those are all the decorations from storage. We just have to put them behind the stage, so it'll be easier to decorate the auditorium." Myka explains to Dave, handing him the last box to load up on the borrowed cart.

"Yeah, sounds good." Dave nods, placing the box with the rest. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry again."

Myka starts heading down the hallway and Dave tries to keep up, "Dude, you've been apologizing every day for the past two weeks. I'm starting to think you don't actually mean it if you have to say it so much."

"Sorry, I do mean it. I am sorry. It's just that detention with Principal Stevens is like every day after school, and I guess her lectures have really been sinking in a bit?"

Myka holds a door open for him to push the cart through, "Does she yell at you the entire time?"

"No, we kind of just talk and sometimes she helps me with homework." Dave shrugs, "She's super intimidating, though. So, I just smile and nod half the time."

Myka laughs, "She's not that bad. She seems understanding enough."

"Easy for you to say. She doesn't think you're a bad person."

"I don't think she thinks that you're a bad person." She rolls her eyes, "She's just trying to help you be more accepting because you clearly weren't a couple weeks ago, no offense."

"None taken."

"Just make sure to show up the night before the showcase so you don't get roped into more detention after Christmas break." Myka takes pity on her classmate, "It'll probably get worse if you break her trust."

"That's a really good tip. Thanks."

"By the way, you are forgiven as long as you never repeat that nonsense to anyone else. Ever." Myka grabs a box and stares at him seriously, "Or next time I'll break your nose."

Myka laughs at the way the blood drains from his face, like he's actually afraid she'd be stupid enough to physically fight him again.

"You're kidding, right?"

All Myka does is shrug and walk past him.

"Myka?!"

*

December passes pretty quickly for Sterling. It's the first time she's had time off in a while, and on top of that it's the first time she's been single during the holidays for at least three Christmases. Surprisingly, staying with her sister and her sister's family has allowed her to feel more at home than if she just went back home. It's given her clarity she wasn't necessarily seeking.

The night before the showcase, Myka convinces Sterling to help with setup. Blair and Hannah conveniently have work obligations, so they drop Sterling and Myka off at the school.

Sterling nervously whispers in the hallway, "Mykes, are you sure it's okay if I show up?"

"Yeah, why not?" Myka looks up at her aunt, opening the door to the auditorium. "I'm supposed to bring an adult. You're an adult, right?"

"For all intents and purposes, yes."

They walk through the doors and skid to a halt when the place is both empty and undecorated. Before either of them can say anything, they hear a voice from the stage and a box dropping to the ground with a thud.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

Myka turns to the stage and notices April Stevens with her hands on her hips.

"Hi, Principal Stevens! You said to bring a parent, but my aunt is my babysitter tonight."

With a defeated sigh, she turns and greets them. Sterling can practically watch decorum return to April, like a customer service persona, "Good evening. Thanks for showing up to help, considering you appear to be the only ones here."

"Well, I think Dave should be here soon." Myka adds helpfully.

Sterling's eyebrows knit together and she asks, "You still talk to that kid?"

Myka shrugs, "He apologized and has been helping with Fellowship and band and stuff. I think he's trying to repent? Ma says we gotta let people try to be better, especially if they're willing. Mom disagrees, obviously." Myka lowers her voice and whispers to her aunt, "He's also deathly afraid of Principal Stevens, for whatever reason, so he figures if he gets on my good side, she'll lay off."

Sterling watches April glare at the box of decorations on stage. She whispers back, "Yeah, I wouldn't hold my breath on that one especially considering he's late, but gotta give him props for trying, I guess."

"Ma just hopes he'll learn something."

"Your Ma's a saint."

"Are you two just going to gossip all night or are you going to help?" April's voice snaps them out of their conversation and they practically come to attention.

Sterling puts on her best smile and directs it at a grumpy-looking April Stevens, "Well, what can we do to help?"

April squints at the blonde and then fires off directions for Myka to go wait for Dave so the two of them can sort out the sound system. Sterling is tasked with lining the seats with garland while April tries to center a wreath for the stage.

When Sterling finishes, she hoists herself onto stage to sit and wait for April to either quit fiddling with the wreath or acknowledge her.

Without even looking at her, April begrudgingly acknowledges her presence, "You're not going to make small talk or try to spread Christmas cheer, are you?"

"I mean," Sterling vaguely gestures around her, "I can just sit here in silence if you want."

"Good." April says before letting out a groan, "Ugh, I can feel you emanating Christmas cheer. Go sit somewhere else. Like the back row. Myka should be testing the sound system soon anyway."

"What? No! I can't help it!"

April raises an eyebrow and deadpans, "Clearly."

"You know, if you lightened up on the sanctioned song list, maybe you'd enjoy Christmas a little more."

"Somehow, I doubt that." April replies, maneuvering herself onto the stage and eyeing the next thing to fuss over.

"Oh, come on!" Sterling insists, "there's gotta be a Christmas song that at least makes your foot tap."

April ignores her and starts to extract the components for the fake tree. "This is supposed to turn into a tree?"

Sterling decides to help her and peers into the box. "Yeah, see, this part goes here," She struggles with the base and clipping together the light connectors, but eventually it stands on its own, "and voila! All you gotta do is plug it in."

"Well, I guess the hard part's done."

"Yeah, now the fun begins." Sterling declares with a grin.

"You mean it isn't over yet?"

"Well, we both know you can't resist finishing an aesthetic." Sterling reasons, "It's not a Christmas tree without decorations, right?"

April sighs, "Hand me the decorations and don't say another word. I'm at the point of hoping this electrical hazard of a plastic tree catches fire and takes me with it."

Sterling hands her a box of ornaments and clears her throat, "I'm sorry that Christmas sucks for you, by the way."

"Like you care." April concentrates rather intently on arranging a bauble on a particular branch. "One probably couldn't tell the difference between the Wesley Family Christmas and a Hallmark movie."

"Yeah, usually." Sterling shrugs, chuckling before hanging up a bauble herself, "It's never lonely when I come home for the holidays. I've missed the last few years, though. So, I feel a bit like an outsider."

That seems to take April by surprise, "I can't picture you missing Christmas with your family." April tilts her head, "I can't imagine Blair was a fan of that idea."

"Yeah, well, my ex was pretty adamant about spending time with her family on Christmas, and I was desperate not to spend it alone or single. It's pretty selfish, I know." Sterling adds a Willingham Academy ornament to a branch on the other side of the tree from April. "So, it feels a little different this year" Sterling clears her throat and explains, "to, you know, be home because my niece wants me to be at her showcase."

"Well, they're your family. Of course, they're gonna love having you home. Blair must be thrilled." April pokes her head around the tree so that she actually take a look at Sterling, who hasn't noticed her yet, when she responds in a genuine murmur, "For the record, I'm glad you stayed for Christmas."

"I figured I wouldn't be welcomed after ditching them for my ex three years running, but you might be onto something. And, it's just nice to be wanted, ya know?" Sterling admits sadly. She smiles at April, "I'm sure your...chosen family would be glad to see you or hear from you, too."

Their eyes meet and neither of them can dare look away. Sterling has spent many years wondering if the magnetic pull to April Stevens would ever weaken, and here she is witnessing proof that it probably never will. She feels like she's sixteen again, decorating for an event, letting her childhood best friend dictate everything to meticulous detail, and hanging on her every word, because it's all Sterling Wesley can do to keep her heart bursting from her chest around April Stevens.

The speakers in the auditorium come alive and break the spell April and Sterling were caught in. The opening bars of Wham!'s Last Christmas starts playing and April frowns deeply.

"Ugh, make it stop."

Sterling lights up, grinning from ear to ear. "But you're telling me you can resist this hook?" Sterling starts unabashedly singing along, _"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, the very next day you gave it away..."_

Sterling takes some tinsel and starts dancing around the tree, much to April's horror and annoyance.

"Please, no. This song is kind of tragic, isn't it?"

"You focus too hard on the first part, the last year, what happened in the past. As George Michael describes it's sad and heartbreaking. His heart was literally given away and broken, but he directs attention to the present, to this year, and to someone new, someone special, which implies he fully intends on moving on and looking to the future _despite_ last Christmas."

"That's..." April narrows her eyes, skeptical as ever, "an entirely too optimistic read on this song."

That doesn't really stop Sterling from dancing around April, who doesn't do much to stop her either. She just stands entranced by Sterling's every move in the same way Sterling's a little too invested in a Christmas classic.

A smile breaks wide open on April's face when Sterling's voice cracks. Sterling starts to laugh, but subsequently trips over tinsel that drags on the floor. At this point, there's no way April is able to suppress the mirth bubbling up in her throat. She has to think quick when Sterling practically falls into her arms, leaving no other option than to catch her.

"Oops." Sterling apologizes, gripping onto April's forearms to steady herself, "Sorry. Got carried away."

_"This year, to save me from tears,"_ April actually sings along, not really exerting a lot of effort but nonetheless carrying the tune so beautifully that Sterling stares up at her in wonder, _"I'll give it to someone special."_

The auditorium doors swing open, and the two of them jump apart. Sterling doesn't tear her eyes away from April, who looks surprised at whomever's at the door.

Blair's voice booms from all speakers in the auditorium as she plays with the wireless microphone from the back, "Hey, Mykes! I think the sound system works! You should tell your bully that--"

Hannah's much softer, but pleading voice comes shortly after, "Blair!"

Myka's voice comes last, "Mom!"

Something April's pocket goes off, and April pulls her phone out to check it. "I gotta go." April drops whatever ornaments she's still holding gently into the box in front of Sterling. "Thanks for helping out."

Sterling sputters out a weak attempt to get her stop, "Wait, April!"

Blair interrupts anything Sterling was going to say, "Hey, Stevens, what's the rush? Don't you have to make sure the sound waves are pitch perfect from every corner of the auditorium or something?"

April takes one lingering look at Sterling, as if apologizing for something Sterling's unaware of. She sighs and whispers, "I'll explain tomorrow, okay? I have to go." She quickly makes her way off the stage and pushes past Blair, Hannah, and Myka.

"Way to go, Mom. You scared her away." Myka grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest, "Now, we have to finish this ourselves."

"What? It's not my fault she's skittish." Blair defends herself, before spying Sterling on stage visibly crestfallen. She cringes, then turns to her wife, "Oh, babe, I don't think I read the room."

Hannah shakes her head solemnly and then urges Blair, "You should probably help her."

Sterling, a little too confused with what just happened, can only wait for Blair to make it up to the stage.

"Sorry, sis. I was just trying to have some fun with Mykes and, well, mics. I didn't know y'all were having a moment up here."

Sterling tosses tinsel at her face. Blair doesn't even try to dodge it.

"Okay, I deserved that."

Sterling glares at her sister.

"But, you guys were being really cute up here. I thought we were, you know, all in good Christmas spirit."

Sterling looks anywhere but at her sister, suddenly finding it imperative to pick up the tinsel she threw at her sister and wrap said tinsel around the tree right this instant. She ignores all of Blair's attempts to apologize, so Blair quietly helps her finish the tree.

*

"Do either of you know what she's performing?" Blair asks while hopping out of the car and rushing to open the passenger door for her wife. "Is it a surprise? Doesn't she know I'm not patient enough for this kind of suspense?"

Hannah steps out of the car and reaches out to hold Blair's hand, "We'll find out soon. She's been working really hard on this."

Sterling follows them across the parking lot, but feels her nerves get the better of her when they reach the front doors of Willingham. Her footsteps begin to slow.

"Nice to see the nativity scene is _exactly_ the same. This place literally never changes." Blair, ever attuned to Sterling's distress, also slows down. "Hey, Sterl, ya good?"

Hannah tilts her head, "Did you forget something in the car?"

Sterling shakes her head, "I'm good. Just--"

"--worried about the nemesis, huh?"

"Babe, we agreed we wouldn't call her names." Hannah gently reminds her wife with a tug of her hand, "It sets a bad example for Myka."

"She's not here right now!" Blair complains and then, "Come on, Sterl. We have to get good seats, or we'll never hear the end of it from Myka. Besides, I can't wait to be that parent that embarrasses her kid and brag to all the other mediocre kids's parents."

Blair leads them into the entrance of the school.

Sterling decides to ask questions to keep her mind off of things, "Did we place any bets on what song she's doing?"

Blair chuckles, "That depends, did you both convince her to do Last Christmas?"

"Last Christmas isn't on the list." Sterling points out, "So I steered Myka towards some of the cute alternatives."

"Why not? That is a _classic_." Hannah demands, clearly offended by the decision. "What _monster_ would-"

Blair and Sterling supply in unison, "--April."

Hannah corrects herself, "Why would she do that?"

They hear someone clear their throat, and the same person answers the question, "A personal bias, honestly."

Hannah looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Blair flinches. Sterling holds her breath and stares at April.

April delivers a smile, "I'll reconsider it for next year. I think I've been convinced it's not so bad." She peeks up at Sterling who blinks owlishly in return.

Blair pipes up, "Hey, uh, Hannah and I are gonna go find seats, so I can fangirl over my daughter, unashamed, and hopefully in the front row. Come on, babe."

Hannah whispers to April when she walks by, "I didn't actually mean to call you a monster." She chuckles nervously and tries an all-too-bright smile, "Merry Christmas!"

Sterling watches as Blair drags her away. "Sorry, we weren't trying to badmouth you, I promise. Myka's been really secretive about what she's performing. And Hannah feels as strongly about that song as I do, if not more."

"I've heard worse at PTA meetings, honestly. All two of them so far." April says drily, "To my face. And I've only been Principal for a few weeks." April notices more parents coming in, so she drags Sterling into another hallway that's used for entrance backstage. "I'm sorry I left without explaining myself. Believe it or not, I might've had a change of heart and needed to take care of something."

"Well, yeah, I thought I had said something to scare you off. I even got mad at Blair for a good thirty minutes. But I'm glad something good came out of it, I guess? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I called up some old friends and they invited me up to Connecticut. I'll be heading up day after Christmas."

"You needed to do that in a hurry?"

April shrugs, "Before I lost the courage, I guess. You know it was always fleeting for me."

"I never believed that. You are far more brave than you give yourself credit for." Sterling regards the woman in front of her, "You seem happier tonight."

"Yeah," April smiles, "I am."

"Hey, what are you doing after the showcase?"

Sterling practically holds her breath as she waits for April's response, hoping she doesn't shoot her down before getting the chance to explain. April eyes her curiously, like she's trying to decode some kind of secret message that Sterling might be harboring from her. She opens her mouth to answer, and Sterling's heart goes on overdrive.

Myka pokes her head through the door, "Principal Stevens, everyone's waiting for you backstage."

April shoots Sterling an apologetic smile as she follows Myka. Sterling watches her walk away wondering if they'll ever have a conversation where they're not interrupted, if they'll ever get to the point, or if they'll always have to dance around each other like this. She sighs and goes to find Blair and Hannah.

When she finds her seat, Blair leans over and asks, "Has Stevens admitted she's still madly in love with you yet? I really wanna win twenty bucks here."

Sterling ignores her sister, despite her asking increasingly inappropriate questions, and simply waits for the showcase to start. When Myka walks onto the stage, Blair thankfully is too preoccupied to capture it all on video that Sterling is finally left alone.

Myka takes a steadying breath to calm her nerves. She starts to strum her guitar, and the audience goes silent. Myka plays the guitar with confidence and her voice is controlled and lilting when she hits the chorus. Sterling recognizes it as the song she recommended because the lyrics are cute. Kacey Musgraves songs never disappoint from Sterling's experience, and Myka's voice is perfect for this song.

Sterling gets distracted by April standing just off the stage. Her arms are crossed and her smile is small, her attention fully enraptured by Myka's performance. As if she could sense she's being watched, April makes eye contact with Sterling. They smile at each other before getting pulled back into the song.

_"Glittery, I love the way you decorate my heart..."_ Myka sustains the last note as the audience claps and cheers, louder than the audience has cheered for anyone else tonight.

Blair, Hannah, and Sterling are cheering on their feet, waving at a relieved Myka. Sterling grins at her niece and Myka waves enthusiastically in return. April claps from the sidelines, receiving a quick hug from Myka when she exits the stage.

When it's all over and the crowd files out, Myka easily finds her moms and her aunt.

"Mykes! You were so good up there!"

"Yeah, Mykes, great song choice." Sterling adds, clapping her hands together for her niece.

Blair hugs her daughter so tight that Myka weakly tells her, "Thanks Mom, but I can't breathe."

Hannah looks like she's on the verge of tears, so Myka hugs her, "Did you like it, Ma?"

"You were fantastic." Hannah says tearfully, "You were the best one up there. I'm so proud."

*

Sterling sneaks up behind April, who's cleaning up supplies on stage. "So, you never answered my question."

"I plan on going home to Rey and cuddling, even though she hates it."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Sterling says, trying not to sound disappointed. She knows better than to assume, but she couldn't help but get her hopes up at the prospect of spending more time with April Stevens. It almost feels like a habit she can't quite kick. "We're gonna check out the lights in the park. I'm told that there might also be caroling, but you didn't hear that from me. But, no pressure. I'm sure...Rey is waiting for you at home."

"Well, if I know her," April checks her watch, "She's probably pawing at the automatic feeder right about now because it's 3 seconds late."

"Feeder?" Sterling asks, her eyebrows furrowing.

"My cat is nothing if not particular. Can't say I blame her."

Sterling repeats carefully, "Your cat."

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?" April throws her a smirk, clearly pleased with herself.

Sterling laughs, trying to stop the blush spreading across her cheeks. "No one, obviously. I wasn't just going to invite your cat or anything. That's weird, and not something I was gonna do."

"Uh huh." April coughs to suppress her laugh.

"But, the offer still stands. It's still technically showcase night, so our truce wouldn't be over until midnight."

"Well," April smiles, seemingly endeared, "can't argue with you there."

"So you'll join us?"

Myka notices them talking and rushes right over, "Are you coming with?"

Blair puts her hands on Myka's shoulders and jokes, "Yeah, the park's supposed to have the best nativity scene in town."

"Really?" Hannah says appearing next to Blair, "I thought the one outside of the mall was really nice this year. I think they had real livestock."

April takes a look at all of them and knows there's no way she'll be able to say no.

*

Sterling adjusts her scarf and her beanie for the fifth time since they got out of the car.

Blair takes the opportunity to tease her sister, "Sterling, you look fine. Adjust your hat one more time and I'll make sure it swallows you whole."

"Mom, be nice." Myka nudges Blair lightly. "She's just nervous."

Sterling protests a little too hard for anyone to believe her, "What? I'm not nervous!"

"You look nice. She'll notice, if she hadn't already." Hannah whispers, "And I'll distract these two so you don't die of embarrassment before Christmas Eve."

"What would I do without you, Hannah?" Sterling laughs, then adjusts her beanie again.

"That does it!" Blair declares before running up to her sister and pulling her hat down over her eyes. She pats Sterling on the cheek and takes off running in a direction.

Sterling lets out a shriek while quickly adjusting her hat so she can see which direction her sister went. She takes off after her sister, calling out, "Blair! No fair!"

Hannah calls out a cautionary, "Be careful!"

Myka asks, "Have they always been like this?"

"I think so." Hannah answers with a fond smile as she watches Sterling run desperately after Blair, who has the advantage of chasing skips on foot as a profession.

Footsteps approach them from behind and April appears next to Hannah. "There you guys are. Sorry, I'm late."

"Principal Stevens! You made it!"

"Of course. How could I turn down," She follows Hannah's gaze and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "seeing the Wesley twins act like a bunch of toddlers at the park?" April suggests to Myka, "When we're not at school, you can call me April."

"Yes, Ms. April."

Hannah shrugs when April silently asks her for help.

April smiles down at Myka, "Miss April is fine, Myka. Thanks for being considerate about that."

Hannah then asks her daughter, "Hey, Myka, why don't you wrangle your mom and aunt. I'll stay here with Miss April."

"Yes, ma'am." Myka skips off to do as she's told. "Mom! Auntie Sterl!"

"You have a sweet kid, smart and talented at that." She shakes her head in disbelief, "I still can't believe you have a family now. With Blair Wesley of all people." April smiles, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you!" Hannah smiles brightly at her old friend, admitting quietly, "I missed you. Even if I was kind of a jerk last time we saw each other, but I get why you did what you did. Myka told me you gave him extra detention. So. Thank you."

That takes April by surprise, but she responds in kind, smiling back, "Yeah, I've missed you too, Hannah B."

"It's been a while since anyone's called me that. Come to think of it, it's been a while since anyone's called them the twins." They both go back to watching Sterling and Blair, who have progressed to chasing each other around a tree. They watch as Myka waves her hands around to get her mom and aunt's attention. "It's nice seeing them like this, though." Hannah comments happily, and unlike when they were younger, it doesn't seem to annoy April. "It almost feels like nothing has changed." She bumps shoulders with April, "All we need now is Ezekiel."

"He would get a kick out of this, if he's anything like I remember."

"He says hi, by the way." Hannah says casually, "He demands drinks the next time he's in town and says you owe him that much."

While shocked that they're still in touch, April nods, "I'd love that. You should come, too."

"Blair may or may not stalk us, if I come along."

"I would expect nothing less from your wife."

They laugh and watch as Sterling and Blair form an alliance and chase after Myka instead. Myka shrieks and sprints away from the twins to hide behind a different tree. Sterling and Blair continue to laugh and shove at each other when they deem Myka as too fast for them to catch even as a team.

Myka sprints back to Hannah and April. "I think they're coming back now."

"Thank you, Myka."

"You're welcome, Ma." Myka grins, not even breaking a sweat. "Can I get my guitar from the car now?"

Hannah hands her the car keys, "Sure, honey. Be careful, okay?"

For whatever reason, Sterling starts chasing Blair again. April hardly knows how to react when Blair runs in their direction. Blair only manages to stop because she uses Hannah as both an anchor and a human shield.

Sterling cries foul at the maneuver, "Blair, you can't use Hannah as a shield!"

Hannah rolls her eyes, calmly saying over her shoulder, "Babe, settle down."

Blair, much to April's surprise, visibly takes it down a notch. She smiles sweetly and kisses her wife on the cheek.

"Thank you, Hannah." Sterling sighs with exasperation, sticking her tongue out at her sister. She turns to April, her smile growing with excitement, "Hi! You're here!"

"Hey, Sterl." April smiles back, then reaches her hand up to something on top of Sterling's head, "You've got a leaf stuck in your hat."

Sterling laughs sheepishly, "Thanks." She glares at her sister when April isn't looking.

Myka returns from the car with a grin stretched from ear to ear. "Are we ready to carol the socks off of the five park patrons here?" She drags her moms up the path, leaving April and Sterling to follow in tow.

April whispers to Sterling, "She sounds so much like Blair that it's legitimately terrifying."

"You should hear them playing Mario Kart." Sterling jokes lightly, "You wouldn't know who's who if you weren't watching them on the couch."

"I'm surprised Hannah can keep up with them. Then again, it _is_ Hannah." April adds, remembering Hannah's saint-like patience void of, and then asks, "Myka gets along with both of them?"

"She does, actually. She fights more with Blair, but she was super attached to Hannah when she was little." Sterling nods, "I like to think she's growing up with the best parts of her moms, even if they adopted her."

"Oh," April blurts out in surprise, "I didn't know she was adopted."

"Hard to tell, right? I mean, she kinda looks like Blair sometimes because they act so alike, but Blair and Hannah adopted her when she was around three. Around Christmas actually." Sterling explains as best she can, "It's why they go all out this time of year, and go along with all of Myka's schemes of caroling or winter showcases. She convinced them to get Chloe when she was like eight? It was impressive. At the end of the day, she's their miracle and they're hers."

"Chloe's still alive?"

"Oh no. Chloe 2." Sterling elaborates, "Our Chloe passed after Myka was adopted. She was obsessed with her, so she named their dog Chloe."

"They would allow that." April watches as Myka bickers with Blair over something up ahead. 

"She's pretty persuasive." Sterling shrugs, pausing to watch Hannah join in on the bickering, " I learned that pretty quickly when I used to babysit."

"She seems really close with you, though. All she could talk about was you leading up to the showcase."

"Well, we bonded over being adopted. Obviously, not in the same way. But, she had someone who understood even a little bit. Besides, there's no way Blair was going to have a daughter that hates her sister."

April grabs at Sterling's arm, "Wait, back up, _you're_ adopted?!"

Sterling blinks rapidly, quickly realizing, "Oh! I never got the chance to tell you."

"I can't believe I didn't know that."

"To be fair, I found out the night of the lock in, so I was just as surprised as you are now." Sterling sighs, "Actually, I was pretty devastated."

"I'm sorry. For bringing it up."

"Don't be. If we decide to be friends after tonight, I can give you the whole story another time, when we're not about to spread Christmas cheer." Sterling assures her, "Therapy helped a lot with this kind of thing. It was hard, but it was worth it. It all worked out anyway. Blair and I came out stronger after it all."

"You guys are still surprisingly and upsettingly close." April admits, "I always thought it was something you two would grow out of."

"We just like to keep you on your toes, Stevens."

April rolls her eyes, "Your commitment to the task is commendable."

"Are you two gonna keep flirting, or can we get started?" Blair calls out to them as a joke, quickly being silenced by both her wife and daughter.

Sterling and April both blush a deep red, wordlessly picking up their pace before Blair can say anything else embarrassing.

"So, we just sing?" April asks when they're a little closer.

"Are you nervous?"

"Absolutely not."

"It's fine, if you are, you know. Your voice is lovely, so you have nothing to worry about." Sterling grins at her, "But, remember it's supposed to be fun. And don't be surprised if we sing Last Christmas at some point."

April groans and almost turns around to run away before Sterling grabs her by the hand and tugs her along.

"It'll be fun. Trust me."

She stands next to Sterling and participates whenever she can remember a lyric from the deep recesses of her memory. Sterling pulls up lyrics so they can look at them together. Myka picks songs that are simple and easy to sing along, thankfully. April doesn't have an issue with Joy to the World or Deck the Halls, but she does suffer through Last Christmas even though Sterling and Hannah encourage her.

April doesn't recognize the last song at first when Myka plucks the strings on her guitar until Hannah starts singing the opening bars to This Christmas. Myka takes over on the pre-chorus, leaving Blair, Sterling, and April to come in during the chorus.

They attract enough of a crowd to get a decent applause and cheering.

If April finds it fun, she doesn't say anything.

*

Sterling walks April to her car, knowing full well that Blair, Hannah, and Myka are probably watching from across the parking lot.

She turns to April, "I told you it was fun."

"You don't get to tell a soul."

"Too late, we're already on Youtube."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. I brought you Christmas cheer!" Sterling notices her mood drop and asks, "What's wrong?"

"What happens after the magical Christmas truce is over, Sterl?"

"Guess that depends on what we want to be, don't you think?"

"What's that? Friends? I go home tonight, have my usual shut-in Christmas with my cat. You have Christmas with your family and then you go back to your life in New York. We never see each other again." April's tone is biting and accusatory, "That's what you wanted at the beginning of all this."

"In my defense, I convinced myself that you wanted nothing to do with me. That was very dumb and short-sighted of me because I don't want that anymore." Sterling watches April nervously, as if the other shoe's going to drop now. "Is that what you want?"

"No." April closes the distance between them and pulls Sterling in for a kiss. "All I've been able to think about is you, from the moment you stepped into my office."

"Really?"

"You're as oblivious as you've always been, I see."

"Well, old habits die hard, wouldn't you agree?"

"Do you really think we can do this?"

"Are you asking me to convince you?"

"Old habits die hard."

"Fair enough." Sterling takes a deep breath, her speech falling into place the longer she stares into April's green eyes, "We both want this, so we can make it work. I'm willing to try if you are. It will have to be long distance until I can secure a job down here or work something out with my boss."

"I can't make you do that."

"I moved up to New York for a girl." Sterling says casually, "I think I can do the same to move back home, where my family is." She holds April's hands, "where you are."

April looks away, "I can't be out, not when I work at Willingham."

"So, no lunch visits or event dates." Sterling tugs at April's hand so she can make eye contact, "That's not so terrible."

"Everyone else will get to bring their partners."

"Yeah, but you forget my niece goes to your school." Sterling grins, "I'm sure Ellen would have our backs now."

"You have an answer for everything."

"Well, I am a journalist. And I just know a Christmas miracle when I see one." Sterling says with a grin, "it's you and me."

"You're so cheesy, please stop." April shakes her head, finding the blonde completely ridiculous.

"I'm serious, though. I'm in, if you are." Sterling says softly, "We can go at whatever pace makes you feel brave and ready to take on the world." When all April does is sigh and chew at her bottom lip, Sterling decides to give her an easier option, "I know you're going on a trip after Christmas, but what are you doing Christmas Eve?"

"Probably caroling with my other friends. I'm totally hooked now."

Sterling laughs, "Well, if your new caroling career falls through, you should join us at Blair's. Since Myka's been grounded for most of December, they're cramming a whole month's worth of celebrating into an evening. There'll be cookie decorating, probably a mom-rejected batch of eggnog, Hannah will make Christmas Eve carbonara, and we'll watch some Christmas movies. It's a tradition, and you get to be a part of it, if you want."

All April can do is lean up to kiss her again.

Sterling pulls back and asks, "So, how'd I do?"

"Do what?" April asks cautiously.

"Did I get you to enjoy Christmas this year?"

With a lop-sided smile, April admits, "Yeah, Christmas isn't so bad this year."


	3. epilogue: christmas eve traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, more Christmas fluff and found family vibes ahead.

_Christmas Eve, the following year_

Myka drags her aunt to the front door. "She's here! She's here!"

Chloe barks and runs circles around Myka and Sterling.

"Are you going to let her in, Mykes?" Sterling asks with a fond smile.

Myka turns to her dog, "Chloe, you know the drill. Sit and wait."

The chocolate lab whimpers and does as she's been trained to do when guests come through the door. Her tail wags crazy when Myka finally opens the door, but she waits patiently to be addressed again.

"Auntie April!" Myka exclaims, practically jumping into April's arms.

"Mykes!" April laughs, hugging the girl back, "Can we go inside? It's really cold out here."

"Sorry! Oh, let me help you with your bags." Myka offers, springing into action to help.

"Thanks, Myka. Here, let me grab something for Chloe 2, and the rest can go under the tree." She reaches into one of the totes and pulls out a soft looking plush. She walks up to a very patient Chloe and holds it out for her to take, "A lambchop for a lambchop."

Chloe wiggles around showing it to everyone.

"Come on, Chlo. Let's go put all this under the tree." Myka says, leading the excited dog into the living room and leaving Sterling and April alone.

April smiles up at her girlfriend, "Hi."

"Hi! Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah, someone said Christmas Eve traditions are worth making, so here I am."

"Oh? What brilliantly amazing person--

"--Don't forget insufferable--"

Sterling pouts, "Hey!"

April smiles at her with fond exasperation. She points to something above Sterling's head, "So, did you conveniently mastermind that?"

Sterling curiously looks up and finds a mistletoe hanging from the light fixture. "I wish."

The shorter woman pulls Sterling in for a kiss. April moves her arms so that she's framing Sterling's face with her hands one moment and then she's wrapping her arms around Sterling's neck the next to further close the distance between them. Sterling's hands settle comfortably around April's waist.

Something collides with the back of Sterling's head, causing Sterling to pull back before either of them were ready. "Ow!"

Blair's voice echoes around them in the foyer, "I know y'all are not making out at my front door."

April hides her flushed face against Sterling's chest, and Sterling proceeds to shield April from her sister. Sterling presses a kiss to April's forehead, and then warns her, "If we don't join them soon, she'll make an even bigger scene."

Rolling her eyes, April steps around Sterling to address Blair, "Merry Christmas to you, too, Blair."

"Welcome to the Wesley-Burns Christmas Eve." Blair grins at her sister's girlfriend in a way that makes April nervous. She tosses a onesie at the woman, "You know the drill."

"Honey, please don't throw things at our guests." Hannah says, appearing next to Blair. She grins at the other women, "Did you guys enjoy the mistletoe?"

April and Sterling blush and look away from each other.

Blair smiles proudly at her wife.

*

"Now, that we're all appropriately dressed," Blair says almost specifically to April, "we can get started."

Sterling tugs at April's oversized sleeve, "You look cute in your onesie, by the way."

April tries to act unimpressed, "You're only saying that because we match."

"Well, that." Sterling concedes, and then adds, "But also because my girlfriend is cute."

"Only you can get away with saying this, wearing the most ridiculous," April looks down at their onesies, "Christmas penguins?"

"You don't think they're cute?" Hannah says, looking wide eyed at April, with a tray of fresh cookies in her hands.

She looks like she's about to cry so April explains, "They're cute, but do they really say Christmas?"

Sterling clears her throat, "I think they say soulmates. Right, Hannah?"

Hannah lights up, "See? Sterling gets it." She goes back to gathering supplies.

April whispers, "What?"

"Hannah picked them out," Sterling whispers back, "least we could do is respect the penguin soulmates."

"Since when do you speak Hannah?" April chuckles, watching Blair try to steal a cookie behind Hannah's back. "Why did I even ask? Blair, of course."

Sterling shrugs, kissing her on the cheek, "Ready to decorate cookies?"

April lets Sterling lead her by the hand to the kitchen table.

When the centerpiece lights up an alternating pattern of red and green, Sterling grins and says over her shoulder, "Blair, the lights look so much better this year."

Blair grins, setting her hands on her own hips in a proud stance, "Thank you! It only took reading the manual." She lowers her voice, "But don't tell Myka."

"Tell me what?" Myka slides into the kitchen on her socks, stopping perfectly at the table. She places a speaker on the table and her Christmas mix starts playing.

"That April hates Last Christmas."

April looks betrayed, her jaw dropping open at the shock. "Blair!"

"What? It's true." Blair shrugs and proceeds to shove a whole cookie into her mouth.

Myka apologizes to April, "Sorry, Auntie April, it's on the mix because it's one of Ma's favorites."

April smiles, "That's okay, Myka. I actually quite like the song, despite what your mother thinks."

Myka's playlist fills the kitchen as everyone focuses on decorating. Hannah has to stop both Blair and Hannah from consuming an excessive amount of cookies, or at least encourage them to decorate the cookies first. April meticulously decorates a total of three cookies; a Christmas tree, a wreath, and a bell. Sterling decorates a bunch of reindeer and calls one Rudolph.

Blair tilts her head at one of her cookies and then shows it to Sterling, "Does this look like a penguin to you, Sterl?"

"I mean," Sterling tilts her head from side to side to get a better angle, "maybe if you squint?"

April leans over Sterling and says point blank, "What do you think penguins look like, Blair?"

"Rude." Blair scoffs, "I'd like to see you do better."

"You're on, Wesley." April hands Blair a blank cookie, "5 minutes on the clock. Best penguin gets last of the reject eggnog."

"Get ready to weep over your mediocre penguin, Stevens."

Sterling starts a timer and watches in amusement as her sister and girlfriend compete.

Myka whispers to her aunt, "My money's on Auntie April."

"I heard that, you traitor!" Blair cries, not looking up from her creation.

Letting out a giggle, Myka goes off to help Hannah with preparing dinner.

Sterling stops them when the timer goes off, "Alright, frosting down." She takes each cookie and brings them over to Hannah and Myka. There's a long, hushed conversation until all of them are nodding in agreement.

Myka brings the cookies back and explains the results, "The winner of the last of the reject eggnog is Auntie April!"

"Did any of y'all even vote for mine?"

Myka nods and points at the dog, "Chloe did."

Blair kneels down to hug Chloe, "I knew I could count on you. Everyone else betrayed me."

Hannah offers a consolation, "Yours was unique."

"Don't patronize me." Blair grumbles, bitter at losing to April, "Can't believe you all voted for hers." She points at it on the table, "It's not even happy! It looks too serious for a Christmas penguin!"

"Or appropriately serious about Christmas." April argues, knowing it would further push Blair's buttons.

"Shut it, Stevens."

Sterling laughs and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek, "Congrats."

"Thank you. I love beating your sister at things." April throws Blair a smug look, "She's kind of a poor sport."

"Hey! Am not!"

Sterling laughs even harder, "Yeah, she is."

April smiles so hard that her cheeks hurt, feeling affection for the people around her whom she considers more family than her own parents. It's a healing moment, if she's ever seen one, to have yet another memory where she actually feels so loved that she swears she can hold it in her hands. 

*

They settle down after cookie decorating to eat dinner. After dinner, Myka shows them a new song she learned which only turns into a group sing-along, much to April's embarrassment.

Myka puts on Home Alone only for Blair to knock out cold in the first twenty minutes. When the movie is over, only Hannah and April are awake.

April whispers to Hannah, "I think your wife tuckered herself out."

"This is the rowdiest she's been on Christmas Eve in a while. Safe to say this Christmas Eve was a success." Hannah replies, letting Blair snuggle closer to her side.

"Yeah," April looks down at Sterling, who's fast asleep with her head on April's lap, "it was."

"I'm gonna get these two to bed." Hannah says, gently waking her wife and daughter. "But, you two are welcome to stay in the guest room. It's already late."

"Thanks, Han."

Myka, bleary eyed and sleepy, gets up from the couch only to walk over to April and give her a hug. "Merry Christmas, Auntie April." She pats Sterling gently on her cheek, "Auntie Sterl."

"Merry Christmas, Mykes." April whispers with a smile, feeling her heart swell a few sizes watching Blair practically hang off of Hannah's shoulders. 

She manages to coax Sterling off the couch and into the bedroom. They stand in the guest bathroom, side by side brushing their teeth. Sterling almost falls asleep with her toothbrush still lodged in her mouth, but April nudges her awake. They climb into bed and Sterling starts to mumble almost incoherently as she snuggles against April.

"What are you doing New Year's Eve?"

April answers with a yawn, "I'll have to check my schedule."

"New Year's Day?"

"I'll have to check Rey's schedule."

"The day after?"

"Sterling." April looks down at her girlfriend, bemused as ever. 

"Yeah?"

April says fondly, "You should go to sleep."

"But you didn't answer my question." Sterling clings even harder to April, if it were even possible, "Questions."

"Ask me in the morning."

"I'll forget."

"I doubt that."

"Can I tell you a secret then?"

April chuckles, rubbing circles on Sterling's back, "If you must."

"You were my Christmas wish last year."

"Really?" April kisses her forehead, feeling her own heart skip a beat, "You were mine, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end! Happy Holidays!


End file.
